


Moonlight

by yodepalma



Series: limit break [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Headcanon, I'm Bad At Summaries, Pointless, Pre-Game(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Ignis clearly needs a break."Did you require assistance?" Ignis asked when Noct didn't leave.Oh, that was his actually-annoyed voice. Whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We're handwaving Ignis at like 19 here? Probably. 
> 
> A tiny note on the game I vaguely-sort-of made up for the story: the Oracle is such an important figure outside of Insomnia I figured _somebody_ was bound to make a video game or something of her kicking ten kinds of ass at some point, right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Moonlight_

Noct was painfully aware of Specs sitting at the desk on the other side of the room. Even the music from his game couldn’t quite block out the sound of shuffling papers. It wasn’t anything new, really; Specs was _always_ doing work of some sort. But it was starting to get late, and he hadn’t even made any comments about Noct needing to get to bed soon. It was weird. Maybe a little worrying. Ignis clearly needed a break.

Noct chewed on his bottom lip as he smashed another badly-rendered daemon to pieces on his TV, wondering how he would convince _Specs_ that he needed to do something that wasn't work. Even when he was doing things that ought to be enjoyable he ended up working, keeping an eye on Noct or worrying over his packed schedule. It was frustrating and confusing—didn't he realize he had as much right to be a kid as Noct did?

Another daemon down. These things were _too easy_ , and the Oracle couldn't actually _warp_. Had the developers even tried to research anything? Ignis would hate this game.

...And there was a two-player mode for it, wasn't there?

Noct saved his game and scrambled to his feet, moving over to Ignis and draping himself dramatically over the desk across from him. Ignis sighed, but kept reading whatever report he'd been working on for a long minute. He was _really_ good at not noticing things he didn't want to notice.

"Did you require assistance?" Ignis asked when Noct didn't leave.

Oh, that was his actually-annoyed voice. Whoops.

Noct slumped on the desk more heavily and pouted. "Not really."

"Then why are you interrupting?"

"More fun to play with someone." Noct added on his best puppy eyes. "Kill some daemons with me?"

Ignis finally looked up and gave Noct a long, hard stare. Eventually he looked down at his phone, grimacing at the bright screen. "Thirty minutes," he said. "You get thirty minutes."

"That won't even clear the first area!" Noct protested, but he'd already turned back to the TV so he could start a new game.

"Then _why_ did you insist I take Prompto home?"

Noct shrugged and threw himself down onto his couch, making himself comfortable as the opening scene played. Ignis clearly gave up on getting an answer out of Noct, because he picked up the second controller from where Prompto had dropped it on the floor earlier and settled himself next to Noct. His posture was as painfully perfect as ever and he was frowning faintly as he watched the main character prepare for her Epic Quest.

The first comment Ignis made, after dutifully listening to Noct explain the controls and watching him talk to and heal a few NPCs, was: "The graphics are atrocious."

Noct smiled a little. Trust Specs to instantly start pulling the game apart. Ignis didn't say much else for the first few minutes, though, silently making his character chase after Noct's. He even kept his silence for the first few battles, even though his frown deepened at the sight of the outlandishly-colored monsters.

Then night fell, and the first daemon popped out of the shadows to lumber toward them with slow, jerky movements. It had no weapons but its own claws, towering over their sprites even from a distance, and it might have looked scary if it wasn't bright blue.

"What in the name of the Six is that supposed to be?" Ignis asked. He and his character had both stopped moving in favor of staring at the monstrosity instead.

"Armored giant?" Noct hazarded a guess, eyeing the vaguely scale-like pattern covering its unclothed body. He'd never paid too much attention to what the enemies were called. He was usually too busy killing them. "They're hard without magic."

"Where's its weapon?" Ignis asked, not seeming to be paying attention to Noct at all. "And don't get me started on that _color_."

The daemon was already too close to run from. "Specs, you're getting us killed," Noct pointed out, steering the Oracle around the giant's back and letting loose his only special attack. It barely made a dent in the daemon's hit points, but at least it pulled Ignis out of his thoughts. Not that the Oracle's bodyguard was going to be much help since there was no way they could get a magic-enhanced weapon yet.

It didn't take them very long to die, but they died _spectacularly_. With a lot of complaints from Ignis about how unrealistic the fight was and "didn't the developers even bother to do any _basic_ _research?_ "

Noct shrugged. He fiddled with the joystick on his controller, glancing at Ignis from the corner of his eye to gauge just how much he was hating the game. Then he had to turn his head a little to get a clearer view of Ignis' face, to make sure he wasn't imagining things. But the smile was definitely there, tiny and private like he wasn't aware he was doing it. Like playing video games with Noct was something he enjoyed too much to hide it.

Noct couldn't look away for a moment, strangely riveted by the glow of the TV screen on Ignis' face. As if he'd never seen the man before, never noticed how annoyingly attractive his advisor was. _Ugh_.

"Next time we run away," Noct said, forcing his attention back to the game as he heard the overworld music start playing. "At least until we get the Oracle's warping armor."

"How much more can one game possibly get wrong?" Ignis asked.  
  
The question was obviously rhetorical, but Noct grinned and decided to spend the next few hours showing him anyway. Ignis would be upset about the waste of time, but he'd forgive Noct eventually. And at least he'd have gotten a break.

**Author's Note:**

> The afterstory: Iggy 10000% insists on beating this game and sending the developers a politely scathing email detailing everything they got wrong and precisely how they should fix it. This is how he inadvertently becomes a valued 'team member' on a series of games known as Oracle Quest (which I'm basically envisioning as a parallel to Dragon Quest).


End file.
